A knight's needs
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Kris is a guy that many people over t the one that do not find a boy that can do some shocking things... or people.
1. Chapter 1

_Laying my dragon_

_Okay so blu blu to me no money yapp yapp to guy that makes it not me and now story time. _

"Kris wake up you'll be late for school."A sickly and tired Toriel said every bit of kindness still in her got up with no fight not want to upset his sick mother. "Now Kris I know it hard for you to get up in the morning butI'm so happy you're pushing through it to help tell i'm better." Sadly the flu had keep her locked up all weekend and would keep her home the rest of the week." No problem mom I just want you to get better okay i'll go back to being a scamp when your 100%."Oh you now hurry Alphys will soon be do try to help her take over my morning a oh sign He ran to Alphys's small car getting the normal spacy hello before the head to the school.

They got to the school in no time being two hours early also helped it they made quick work of Toriel's work. Before heading to the home room."Well that was fast only 15 mins,Mom will be glad to hear you on par with here after only four days." Kris said now leaning on a desk as Alphys looked at him not in her normal fear but in leg rubbed together and she bit her lip as she waited for something."Well Now that we have the time let play our fav game a walked over and help her onto the desk,in the same movement ripping the crotch stoking out. Now then if I think back I was just about to eat the little dino princess up."I'm glad she did not wear any panties this time.

He then lick both sides of her legs bouncing each lick going down." Y-you still owe me a new pair from when this started away!" Rats I was hoping you forgot,Well have to buy you someone on your next off day." He then pushed his face in her lower lip making her squirt with little to no work on his part." It seems my dear princess of squirts could not even wait for the round to start."So looks like your. Riding cowgirl doing all the work."With a nod she mounted him and head off to the kris time to think back to how they got to this point.

_And that the end for now I'll post more when I feel like it .This will be a small harem of 4 no goat mom. _


	2. Chapter 2

Quest for the Dragon

As Alphys Lowered herself down Krius grind as he moved rubbing her button. "Well look at that the little dragon can face the knight." She thought to the lessons he drilled into her as he drilled the force of a beast she pinned him down with her tail and breast. " I fear no blade of no one." Good girl you wanted it and taking **INITIATIVE** to get it."If your planning to make dnd jokes I'll grapple you with 15 st plus 5 mod."Okay stop what did you mean?, short version if you would. "I was going to grab your balls to get you in line." lets you not," do that it be to hard to tell why my nut are peanut butter."With a blush she nodded before cumming two got off the desk cleansing themselves up. When Alphsy to put her panties back on kris took them." I'm taking this for the rest of the day."Like hell you are those are my favorite pair of new mew cuties lost love underwear." Alright you win oh mighty dragoness." He gave a mock grin before walking off to finish him mom's rounds.

As he unlocked the last door he thought about how his roumps had started his finding her playing with herself the voice telling him to take her as his own and she'll enjoy being was odd for it not to be the same evil voice that took unlike the other the new one just egged him on . Needless to say, he enjoyed claiming her and I was shocked that later the same day she came back for following day when he started to make her grow a backbone. Everytime she put her foot down and take charge. He spend most of their time making her unable to walk using only his tongue and a box of pocky.(flavor of her choosing) As he finished the last of his mom's work when the pervy female voice spoke."We'll sweetness looks like you have a stalker watching you." You should stop and give her what you gave Alphys or maybe something more her taste." Take this turn a wait." Wanting to know who been following him he did as asked hide. Not long after a figure speed walked around the corner before being grabbed and pinned to the wall."Aww don't hurt me I just want to talk." The skittishness girly voice rang out. "Oh crap basket Nollie!"

Back at krik house goat mom opens the door for her almost daughter Suize."Hello sweetie sorry but he head to help Alphys." She saw Suzie face twitch a bit ."Um okay I guess I'll head to school and see him then."Suzie say backing up not showing that she was bug by missing him."Hmm I think you could stay a bit deary it lonely all alone,Why don't you rest and eat with me?"We could talk a bit." Suzie following her gut and not her head walked in ready to eat not feeling the goat's devilish aura.

_**Okay that the end for now next time will get to have real talk with goat and maybe a dear's headlights.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Let's talk Suzie.**_

_Last time the gang failed to stop the demon lord ...wait wrong story Kris banged his teacher and and Nolle watch before being Suzie is now having breakfast with Goat mom. Os that talk will be top on the keep._

Suzie sat at one end of the taleb flipping her ship on the inside but just looking hungry outside. As she battled her fear over if she should bolt or thought back to something Kris once said .'Okay if I give you all my candy and buy you lunch for a full two weeks would you wear the full cute girl outfit?'Um I think your an ass.' That not what keep letting the flash back play in her mind You know my mom can smell fear.' The now hell that got to do with if your going to eat that Cookie?' Wear the dress and you'll find out.'Suzie came back from panicked trip wanting a also tried channeling a not her girl (you know the kind a mom would love to meet.) "Suzie you can relax I'm not trying to stop you from seeing Krik or anything bad."Suzie let up a bit but stayed on guard.

"I only wanted to tell you a few things about my past a tip about you and my son." Suzie was back to super defcon 5 her mind only let her breath and hear." Any way it said boys know it or not go for a girl like their mother in some way.'Okay I'm lost how could she just telling me to piss off?" On that note Suzie your just like when I was your age."The fuck!" Language young lady but it a bit fit on how shocking it is." I was a bit of a bad girl I get in a fight with anyone how looked at me wrong or if I was bored one head butt and I was on my way." At that info overloaded the poor girl as thought spin in her head. Visions of her dressed and acting like her mind flew to the first thing she said about guy and looking for girls like their was when she blushed as her mind show her in a low cut wedding dress waiting for him. Toral waiting for the young lady next to her to say anything. Had to splash with water when she started to turn from her normal purple to sangria( look it up it's nice.) "It isn't like that we just put up with each other. "Suize dear I was your age once and I'm a mother now so I know the tone of true for now."we can just let that go, I only ask that you watch over him no matter what path you two take. Suzie's mind came to. " Outside of what I said you have made my son open up . " And you pulled him from the sadness of his brother going off to college . And I feel your nonsense way my Brak some of his disciples problems" Maybe then I'll be able to use more then two of my bath bombs."Suzie look to her licked clean plate before speaking" You can count on me being his friend but I don't think anything pass that,I mean i'm Just a mess of a bully girl not the something more type. With a grin The goat mama had trapped the girl. Looking at her Suzie know she fucked up.' shit why do I hear boss music and why is eyeing like that?'

Back in the school krik had just crush the. Lock from someone's locker. ' How in the sweet and sour hell did this happen?' It was the only though he had as she parked his dick into her lower through as blowing him. The pure deer showing no fight as she forced him in." How can you do that, you must do this slot?" Pulling back her creepy lust/ fear filled face looked at him." No this is the frost time but a mix of you or Suzie scaring me when I'm eating and a few books I found."Anyway I will keep what I saw to myself Kirk along what what ever you plan to do to me next The fuck, where did you find something like that?" The sub we had in art class dropped it It said she also write it.

" Thinking back to said sub the image of a 63 year old woman and throw up a little thing how she been jotting things down He never felt so sick.'Well now I know anything in it is god level .Getting his wits back he spoke." Ok two things ,One sweet fuck your good at this. " And two I had no plan to hurt you or force you to do this. Looking up she not stop gave a look that said oops not him out her mouth she yet still stoking she said."Well um I had no plans to take force yourself on me .A simple nod no." Not even making me show my underwear or something ? "You know hearing you say all that I'm shore you wanted me to plow you like a winter road." She popped him back into her mouth going to the base as she answered.I mayhavedreamsofyouandSuizeusingmeasplaything." After blinking a few times the massage play in his mind unfiltered by his dick."Okay so the short version is your and s and wants either me ,Suzie or both to be your M and use you like and public bathroom. With the power of god and anime on her side Nolle came same time she finished fill her gulps down most of it before hearing a gasp from behind her. Both people looked up to see Alphys. A shock look mixed with a shock and a bit of a robbed feeling.' That my dick she did not even ask , Wait this is just like my school life hentai.'The poor boy called to both weakly. As Alphys got lost in her own world the deer was lost in her dreams come true. She took the weak call as an order to share what she had a mouth full of. As she got up the man how she just sucked the life from was her plan. His eyes grow as did his side arm as she kisses the dino. She push every drop that was still in her mouth into the teachers who drank it down. Krisk Could tell he was going to die from the future events.

_And that story update is thank to boredom and sicko like me and you. later!_


	4. Chapter 4

Shipping trip

_Okay so I'm going to be real fast here. Work has kicked me in the dick like I'm Vageta in than that I'm all good so let move on to making a kinda wholesome game into something creepy._

The school day past fast Susie could not help but feel fear not like when the king almost killed her or the worst fear when the human was about to be that even with a car battery hooked to her would she say so. She was freaking over the shopping trip she was having , looking at that watch 1 min. Thinking only two things ,one was where the hell she gets a watch from and the other being if it better if she does not show up. The first question was shown when the blue bird of the school asked for it back." You can have it back just tell me you lunch or do you want it rammed up your…" Suzie! If you do not hurry we will be late." Looking over to the street she saw the almighty goat mom with a look of joy on her face but a look of move your ass or else in her eyes.'Damn she hell bent on shopping for a daughter figure.' And that look must be how the dork sees me.

Tossing the watch at the bird as she flipped him one she headed to the car and in a flash they were mins later they were standing in the mall look at the Suzie was ready to go to shop she hate a end up in some cute but not her outfit maybe some new to her shock the two entered into hot topic. Looking at the cashier that was happily waving to the goat mama like an old friend. "Wow I 100% think we were going into a dress shop." I know they are not your thing so I planned to get you some things from Kind mother said looking at an ACDC top. Then with a sharp sparkle in her eye." Yet see how you're set on going to one we'll head there next." Suzie and the cashier both flinched seeing the trap close." Sweet Shit she just Joseph joestar your ass wanted to say something but thinking back to when Alone showed the class her comments died. Rolling her head she headed deeper into the at band shirts the girl felt a small tap followed by a pull .

It now had her stand before the band shirts with more feminine cuts to them." All right Missy, it 's time for something eye catching." From the counter the girl plays a theme normally played before the monster makes a kill. Knowing 50/50 ,she was right she just flipped her the speed of bat out hell her arms were full on four outfits that all looked to fit that she would not win a fight of wills she headed to the dressing room. The first outfit was a black shirt and jeans that said death on them.'Well at least she gots my style ' Suize thought as she changed. Stopping only to look at her underwear thinking it be smart to get some new one see as Kisk mom fitting the bill. Finishing up and stepping out showing had a hint of pride when grinded at then move on to the next two that had an 80 grunge vibe to them plaid shirt and jeans not stand outish at last outfit was a pair of legging a short skirt and a shirt that showed off her tone belly. " Oh you look so cute I 100 % you'll catch someone's eyes in that." The all knowing grin as the goat said that knocks the dragon back. As the person she was hinting at flash into her and I think I still have my old Jacket you could use to top it all off." Still not able to speak her mind the girl just nods and thanks her. As Suize put back on her normal outfit. " So dear are you ready to move on to the dress shop?" Mama goat said in a way that was more of an order somehow. As they walked out they herded the death march playing . This time the dragon let it go knowing it was not so far off.

(Across Town in Alphys's house)

The town's soul human (get it soul hu…, moving on) was trying to wrap his head around the shit he got himself into." So Alphys what is it like having him plow into you with all your will power gone and your mind gone?" The fuck is your deal kissing me now your aking me that kinda thing? go get your kicks somewhere else." Alphys said she still had some of Krisk spunk in her mouth,as she found it hard to think." Nolle snapped out of her new sluty and bold form and the easly spooked deer was back. " Sorry I lost my head I couldn't help get so turned on by what I saw." The girl's face warped back to the horny monster once more as her hand gripped her skirt ." Umm I think I need to finish myself off now or maybe." Master can you mark me like you did Alphys?" I'm trying to think about my life, Whatever it is help you to it or ask Alphys!" Looking back at the dino she got a parterish look on her at top speed she ready herself for what she was given (more or loss) permission to tried to tell the poor boy what he just did only to be quitted by a par or lacy panties (socked to the point uselessness )along with her then buck the boy's pants taken without his knowing (or even the change of movement.)

'Wow and I thought I needed to get fuck that first time, but this girl braking laws of physics just to get the thought finished she raised A bit '.Why the hell I'm I turned on by that knowing that? ' Falling into her own fucks my life walked out the door heading to rethinking her choices in life without fear of what was happening to krisk. Nolle at this point was ready to start after the pic for her alone time. She lined up with him and whispered in his ear Anata wa sudeni okasa rete imasu! (Your Already fucked google tralter 20 % it's right). "What did you just say Nol!" The boy choked out before her full wait slammed down and then moved back up at a high speed. Kirsk now fully aware of what the hell she must have asked." He looked down to see that she was bleeding, which shocked him. " I'm not saying your a um but going by how sluty your acting I think you would have pop your seal a long time ago." Well I'm not going to lie I play by myself a lot but don't use the front I was saving it for my first real lover or marriage" Wait you mean you use. The boy's mind shorts out a bit thinking of her butt. " Oh my did you just get harder think of me being a bad girl?" 'Well I'm already balls deep in all means so why not' Ya I got a little more turned on hearing that ." It was then when the event crashed into one another. "One was the deer let loose her cream and fainting as well as wetting the wood chair they were in and Alphys was coming back wanting a turn.

(In a safer place)

" Wow I never saw someone that scared just from a look and I showed everyone my fangs." It come with being a tuff mother dear." Sometimes you must go into mama bear mode to tell people what will happen if you mess with your cubs, even if they are by blood or by choice." So I'm going on a run here saying i'm by choice" Yup and if you play your cards right my dear son will make you his wife someday." Susie just slipped into a lower spot in her chair but thought about it. ' I mean his mom is as scary if not scarier than me and she did say she was like me when she was younger and that boys go for gal like their mom so…. 'Get a hold of yourself it not happening as sure as your name susie Dreemurr…..Oh fuck!


End file.
